


Bulk Up

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Muscles, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Stephan learns that Ash loves muscles to.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Kenyan | Stephan
Kudos: 10





	Bulk Up

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Stephan couldn’t believe that Ash had a fetish for muscles bigger than Bianca’s. Ash wanted to feel Stephan’s muscles close hand and the red head was ready to let him. He took off his shirt and flexed his muscles. Ash stared in wonder and drooled a little. He rubbed Stephan’s muscles and the other male shivered.

“Wow Ash you really like my muscle don’t you?” Stephan said as Ash’s hands ran over his abs. “I sure do.” Ash said and The dark haired male noticed Stephan’s growing bulge. The dark haired male smirked and he gripped the bulge and rubbed it slightly. Stephan moaned and bucked his hips. “Ash oh that feels good.”

“What do you say Stephan want to have some fun with me?” Ash asked and Stephan cried. “You finally got my name right let’s do it.” Stephan moaned and Ash yanked down Stephan’s shorts his hard cock springing up slapping his abs. Ash hummed his approval for his impressive length. He lapped at the thick organ as one hand cupped the male’s heavy balls while his other hand rubbed over his gut .

“Fuck Ash your licking my dick so good.” Stephan moaned and laced his fingers in Ash’s dark hair. Ash grinned. “If you like that you’re gonna love this.” Ash said before wrapping his lips around Stephan’s engorged meat and began sucking him. The dark haired youth relaxed his throat and deep throated Stephan burying his nose in Stephan’s thick nest of red hair. The hair tickled his nose and Stephan’s manly scent had Ash aching in his own pants.

Ash undid his pants and pulled out his cock and began to pump it in time with the bobbing of his head. Stephan moaned in pleasure as Ash sucked him hungrily, the hand on his abs moved up to his beefy pec and began to pinch and rub his nipple making the red head tense up in pleasure. “Fuck Ash don’t do that gonna cum!!” Ash’s hands came up to tease both pecs fondling them before teasing the nipples before repeating the process.

Stephan lost it he came hard into Ash’s mouth. The first two spurts fired down Ash’s throat but the boy was able to pull back to catch the next four. The cum was a little bitter but was definitely manly, Ash pumped his cock to completion his cum fired onto the ground.

“Let’s make this a regular thing Stephan.” Stephan cried tears of joy and hugged Ash close. “You said it right again!!”

Stephan put on shows for Ash in the buff. He struck poses flexing his muscles his cock hard and pulsing with lust. Ash would drool and pump his cock at the wonderful show. It didn’t take long before Ash got to try out Stephan’s inner muscles. Stephan didn’t care since when Ash fucked him he moaned his name correctly.

End


End file.
